


Escape, evade, whatever.

by Minim Calibre (minim_calibre)



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/pseuds/Minim%20Calibre





	Escape, evade, whatever.

This was supposed to be just a routine heist. A quick job to go steal yet another "priceless" pre-Pulse knickknack, some corrupt rich guy's artifact of a bygone world that she's only got secondhand knowledge of and isn't too sure she believes ever existed. The usual.

But nothing's ever routine when she's been fool enough to ask Alec to tag along. And why did she do that exactly? Oh, right. He was bored, and she thought it would keep his ass out of trouble. Why she bothers is something Max needs to keep asking herself.

"All this security for a comic book?" he stage whispers when they finish getting through the layer after layer of combination locks, and the motion detectors, and they've swapped the first run first issue of The Watchmen out for a copy of The Watchtower, moving too quickly for the weight-activated alarm to keep up.

Max punches him, pulled, in the arm, careful not to crinkle the plastic sleeve around the comic. "Will you stop talking and concentrate on getting out? We've got two minutes before the guards come back."

Of course, this time, the guards have to be ahead of schedule. One day, she'll remember that doing a job with Alec never ends well.

Unless you're the kind of person who really likes getting stuck in a closet or leaping over fences to escape a pack of guard dogs, or better still, likes to leap over a fence to escape a pack of guard dogs and then get stuck in some random potting shed that reeks of fertilizer and insecticide sprays while you wait for the activity two doors over to die down.

Max isn't that kind of person. Alec, on the other hand...

Alec thinks this is fun.

"Are you completely defective?" she seethes, carefully placing the goods on an empty spot on the shelf.

"Come on, Max. It's boring if you just go in, come out, fence the thing and go home."

Because that's just what their lives need: more excitement. If she pushes him just right, maybe she can impale him on a pitchfork. She thinks having to explain it to Joshua is the only thing stopping her right now. She signals for him to be quiet and turns her attention to the noises outside. They're fading as the search moves in the opposite direction from where they've gone. "Get the comic, and let's get out of here before the police show."

They hightail it to where they've stashed their bikes, cutting through alleyways and keeping to shadows. Now that she can breathe through her nose without her eyes watering, she's willing to admit that maybe he's right about it being fun. Her heart is pounding from the adrenaline and she's starting to feel the giddy thrill of getting away with something. When they get three large from the fence Alec swears is the best in town, she's even willing to admit it out loud.

He bumps his shoulder against hers and grins. "See? Yet another good reason to keep me around."

It surprises them both when she grabs him by the shoulders and drags his head down, shutting up his I told you so's with her mouth. She blinks hard when they break apart, her face growing hot. Alec's just standing there looking stunned, like he's not quite sure what just happened. That makes two of them.

"Cat got your tongue?" she teases, and starts laughing so hard, she has to sit down.

"So," she says a minute or so later when she's managed to collect herself. "Got any plans for tomorrow? I hear there's a guy with a complete collection of Miracleman across town."


End file.
